Shattered Hearts
by warriorhalfblood
Summary: Annabeth moves to France, leaving behind Percy and her friends. When Annabeth escaped from France to go back to Camp Half-Blood, she finds things had changed. Especially with Percy. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Hearts Warriorhalfblood

Annabeth P.O.V.

Tears stung my eyes. The fact that I was leaving permanently still struck me like a huuge rock. Especially that I was leaving Percy. Now, I know you might say, "Oh but you live in California, you're already away from him!" Yeah, BIG difference. That was in the U.S.A.

I was moving to _France_. I don't know why. Why not move to England, so I don't have to learn french, why not move at all? I don't know… BLAME MY FATHER! It was his idea to move to France! Him being a Doc. And all, you would think he could use his brain!

Percy walked in. I saw his eyes were red and puffy. "Annabeth… I'll never find anyone like you." That's when I actually starting sobbing. "Percy, I cant leave, I just can't!" I whimpered. Grover, Nico, and Rachel walked into the cabin.

My siblings all left the cabin for me and my friends to be alone. "Annabeth!" Grover panted. "I'm glad we caught you!" "Yeah." Nico agreed. "We wanted to say our last good-byes!" Rachel explained.

Nico took out a video camera, and pressed the record button. "Everyone say hi and bye!" he managed to say through tears. I put my hand up to wave, and they all did they same. "Future Annabeth, if you're watching this, don't lose hope, you _will_ return." Rachel said.

I glanced over to see Rachel with a far-away stare in her green eyes. She was having a vision. A little flare of hope sprang in my heart. "I hope I'll return." I admitted. Then I heard honking in the distance. "That's probably my dad. See you guys." I cried. I hugged Percy tightly.

We locked eyes, and kissed. We probably kissed a while, because Grover had to break us up. I all hugged them one last time, and left Camp Half-Blood. "wait!" Nico called. I turned around. "What?" I sniffled. "Take this." I looked at a crumpled ace of hearts card. "Umm, thanks?" I murmured. "It's a magic card. To activate it, say a loved ones name." I decided to try. "_Athena_." I breathed.

The card glowed green. I saw Percy sitting in the Poseidon cabin, sobbing. "The card will show you what is happening, where you ask." Nico whispered. "Can Percy hear me?" I asked. He blinked. "Of course." With that, I left the camp. I saw my dad. My step-mother and my dad were recently divorced, so the car wasn't full.

"Hey." My dad greeted me. I decided to play "The silent treatment." Truth is, I'll _never_ forgive my dad for this. _Never_

The Airport:

It was cramped. Full. The food was horrible! And I'm not lying. The food was crap. Moldy bread with weird cheese that smelled weird. I heard the intercom come on._ "Now boarding flight 92 to France." _

"Oh great." I spat. "Goodbye Percy, I love you." Was the last thing I said in NY.

The Plane:

It was a nice plane ride. Comfy seats, good food. TVs on the back of each seat. I wasn't really entertained. The movies stunk. They were things like, Princess Pony find Her True Love! Or The Life Study Of Apes. Which, my father drooled over. The plane ride was only 5 hours.

By now, we were flying over the Atlantic Ocean. I opened my shade. Then I saw a flying horse! "Blackjack." I laughed. "Goodbye to you too." Then I closed the shade, and went to sleep.

I awoke. _Oh no. Don't tell me I have to go to the bathroom! I hate bathrooms on planes! _ But I really had to go the bathroom! I Stepped over my sleeping (And drooling) father. I opened a bathroom door.

"Uck, I hate this!" The bathroom smelled… weird, lets keep it at that. And it had weird sounds too. I slowly opened the toilet seat. And well… lets skip this part, ok? I opened the door, wheezing.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we advise you put on you seatbelts, there is turbulence."_ I felt the plane going up and down, and I had to get back to my seat, fast! I raced down the rows, and their soap operas.

I finally got to mine. As a matter of fact, I was looking right at my dad. The plane lurched up and down. I fell to the ground, bumping my head badly. Everything went black…

**If you want me to continue, please review. Good reviews only!**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up, rubbing my aching head. It seemed like everything around me was frozen, even my fathers drool. I stood up casually. "Hello?" I called. I saw a waitress frozen, serving a customer. (Who was also frozen) "hello?" I repeated.

"Hello there Annabeth." I heard a familiar voice. "Mom!" I shouted hopefully. "You always could identify voices." My mother replied. I turned around to see amusement in my mother's gray eyes.

"Wait, why are you here?" I asked her. "There is something I must tell you." She said as she wiped my father's drool with her sleeve. "You are moving to _France_." "Ya I know that." I said half-heartedly. "You don't understand."

"I'm pretty sure I do." I interrupted. She glared at me for interrupting. "No, I mean, the gods are with, well the USA, as you would call it. We can watch over you in a different country, but it will be fuzzy."

"Are you saying this card.." I held it up. "won't work in France?" She shrugged. "I do not know." She admitted. I sighed. _Just great. This trip just keeps getting better and better. _

**Rated T just to remind you guys. T just in case!**

Athena kissed me on my fore head and squeezed me cheeks. "I will miss you my girl." With that, she waved good-bye. Everyone started moving again, and I was lost in the crowd on the airplane.

"Did you feel that?" I asked my dad. "Feel what?" Didn't you feel getting frozen?" "Me? Getting frozen? You were the one standing there a whole 5 minutes!" He retorted. Then he felt is chin for his drool. "Funny. I thought I was drooling."

I laughed a soft laugh. "Thanks Mom." I whispered.

**3 hours later**

"_Hello ladies and gentlemen, we are now landing in France. Thank you for flying Flight 92, on France airlines." _I felt my eyes water, Then breathed heavily.

"Don't worry." I reminded myself. "I will come back. I will!" "Come on." My father said, turning off his mini TV. "How was, The Life Study Of Apes?" I joked. "Very interesting!" He said indignantly.

I followed my father down the rows. We reached the doors to get off. "Au revoir!" Said a flight attendant. I smiled weakly and waved. "Adios!" My father said cheerfully. The flight attendants look at each other, confused.

"Don't mind him." I snickered. They grinned. "He needs to uh what do you say?" he murmured to his assistant. She whispered something in his ear. "He needs to _learn_ French, yes?" I had to give credit to the flight attendant.

I smiled. "Yes, yes he does." I stepped out of the plane, feeling the cool air nipping at my nose. I smelled something…yummy. I bounded unto the airport.

The smell got stronger. They were chocolate filled croissants. I sniffed angrily. "Why don't they sell cake here?" I complained. "They do." My father reassured me. "But not in this part of the airport."

I went to the baggage claim area, and claimed my sea-blue bag. I had begged my father to buy me that to remind me of Percy. I sniffled. I quickly grabbed the bag, and wondered off to meet my father.

He had got his bag, and was looking at his planner. Now, if you pack all of your clothes in one bag, and all your toys and stuff in another, they were HEAVY.

REALLY HEAVY. I rasped through the weight. I looked for one of those carriage things. "DAD WHERE ARE THOSE CARRIAGE THINGS YOU PUT YOUR BAGS ON?" I screamed.

"Oh, they don't have those here. The French thing they're too _macho_ to put their bags on carriages." He explained. "And another word for macho is stupid." I grumbled.

Eventually, we found a carriage on the streets. We put our bags in there, and walked to our new house.

"Here we are." I looked up to see a huge mansion. "And we're living here?" I said breathlessly. My father grinned at me. "Yep."


	3. Chapter 3

**2 year later**

My first year here stunk. I had to learn French, of course. But, most French people know how to speak English… so I just stuck to English. We have 2 maids, and one maid's son works here too.

His name is Jacque, but I just call him Jack. Now, I know your saying, " BUT PERCABETH!" Yeah, I'm not dating Jack! Even thought he's incredibly hot.

But I whenever I think about asking him out, I watch the video I had made with my friends back at Camp Half-Blood. I watch the part where Rachel assures me that I will come back the most.

Now before you get all mad that I like Jack, listen to his description!

Jacque (Jack)

Tall, pale skin.

Dark brown shaggy hair. (His hair falls half-way in front of his eyes.)

Wears dark clothing.

Dark Blue eyes.

Understand now? I think he's a son of Zeus, but you can never be sure. He likes me too, but I always tell him about Percy. He understands (of course).

I have never, ever, used the magic card. I would hold it in my hand, and feel the urge to make it work, but then I think, "I bet Percy has another girlfriend."

**1 year later **

So I never use the card . But today, today its different. I feel like I _need_ to use the card. I raced up the stairs. But it wasn't me, it felt like something was tugging me.

I saw this colorful mist from in front of me when I had reached the top of the stairs. The mist formed into Rachel. "Rachel!" I cried happily. It seemed she couldn't hear me.

She blinked ghostly green eyes, and turned to look in my room. I nodded. "I understand Rachel." I murmured and raced into my room. I snatched the card, and hesitated.

"Percy." I muttered to the card. The card didn't glow. I thought maybe it couldn't work like my mother had said. "Athena." I whispered. The card glowed. "Hm. That's funny." Maybe two times a charm! "Camp Half-blood." I said for my destination.

This huge portal came alive. Think about a 56 inch flat screen TV, its about as big as that. I saw the usual things, training, Mrs. O'Leary, Chiron, Mr. D. Rachel was there too. I remembered Nico's words. _You can talk to people through this. _I pursed my lips. "Rachel!" I called. Rachel's green eyes stared blankly into the spot I had called.

"Who's there?" she whispered. "It's me Annabeth!" I said cheerfully. "Annabeth? How can you talk to me?" "A magic card Nico gave me!" "Whatever you do, DO NOT try to see Percy!" She warned.

I ignored her. "See you later!" I cried happily. "Percy Jackson. Age 18." I said to the portal. It immediately showed Percy, little hairs were growing on his chin.

His green eyes were warm. He was looking at a girl. "No! Ha ha, Percy stop!" Percy was pinning the girl on his bed. She kicked. "No! Percy!" she giggled.

I didn't even bother to see any more. My eyes stung with tears. "I HATE YOU PERCY JACKSON!" I cried. Percy must've heard me. He looked up. "Did you hear that?" he whispered. The girl wrapped her arms around Percy's neck.

She gazed into Percy's eyes. She was giving him one of those looks which says, I'm going to kiss you. She lunged at him, but Percy swatted her with his hand.

"No, seriously." He said. "That sounded like Annabeth!" The girl rolled her chestnut brown eyes. "Annabeth is gone Percy! You have me." With that she kissed him for probably 5 minutes.

I cried and cried and cried. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. 18 I think." It showed Rachel. She probably could have seen me, because she was looking at me sympathetically.

"I told you not to." She sighed. " WHAT IS HER NAME!" I demanded. "It's Stephanie Rockwell. A daughter of Aphrodite." Ok that girl was _hot_. I'll describe her.

Tall, smaller than Percy.

Long, wavy, brown hair.

Slightly tanned skin.

Small freckles on her face

Chestnut brown eyes.

I HATE HER. I decided. I'm going back. To set things right. Well, and to beat up Stephanie Rockwell.

**That night**

I gathered my things, well at least the things I needed. I stole my dad's wallet, and ran to the airport. I bought a ticket, leaving me with still a lot of money. French money, and dollars. I don't know why my father kept the dollars, but they were going to come in handy.

My flight was to Albany, New York. _ "Hello and welcome to American Airlines, we are now boarding the flight to New York." _Now, I was reluctant at first to board, but then I reminded of myself of Stephanie Rockwell.

I stomped right on to the plane.

**I'm going to skip this long, boring part.**

The plane landed. It was a bumpy ride, but worth it to hear Stephanie crying in with In a couple hours. I hailed a taxi and he took to Long Island in about an hour. (I charged him extra to go faster than the speed limit.) I marched up Thalia's hill, right past the gates. Surprised faces filled the whole camp.

"Annabeth?" Chiron called. "What are you doing here?" "I have some Business." I growled. And, I marched right into Percy Jackson's cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

I marched right into his cabin. I saw Stephanie sitting down on Percy's couch with Percy next to her. "Well, well, well Seaweed Brain!" I snarled. "I sure missed you too!"

Percy sprang up. "Annabeth!" he cried cheerfully. "I thought I'd never see you again!" he raced towards me, and almost squeezed the air out of me. "Don't try and play innocent!" I growled. "I know about you and her!" I pointed my finger and Stephanie, who was watching me with cold brown eyes.

Percy looked confused. "You mean Stephanie?" "What other girl is in here except me!" I snapped. "No, no, no. Stephanie is my "docter to help me without you".

I stared at her. "Really? Then why were you pinning her on your bed?" Percy shrugged. "She told me to pretend she was you." "Well you did a pretty good job!" I spat.

"Annabeth, Stephanie and I… we're not in a relationship." "Hmm, ya I'm gonna believe that! Looking at her with warm green eyes, letting her kiss you!" "What? No! _she_ kissed _me_. I would never date her." "I doubt that."

"Oh, and tell all that stuff to Jack!" I called. "Who's Jack?" Percy said with an edge to his voice. "My _boyfriend." _

I stormed outside to see Jack flirting with some Aphrodite girls. My face went red. I'd been through enough today. "JACK HANES!" I screamed. Jack turned around and grinned.

"Hello Annabeth. You just missed it." Jack called. "Missed what?" I asked. "_I _got claimed!" "By who?" "By Festus, yes?" I rolled my eyes. "_Hepheastus. _It's Hepheastus Jack." "Oh. Thank you for correcting me in your, _uh?_" I heard an Aphrodite girl speak in French, which caught Jack's attention.

"Parlez-vous français?" Jack asked. The girl, which I think is named `Lizabeth giggled. "Oui." (that means yes. You pronounce it wee.) "I _am _French." She explained. "Me too!" Jack cried happily. "OK back to the uncorrected sentence.

"Oh, yes. I meant to say, "Thank you for correcting me in _English language_." Then he stared at `Lizabeth. "Would you like to go eat something yummy?" She giggled. "Yes. I would like to go on a date with you."

Jack blushed. _This is just great. My boyfriend cheated on me (well my ex-boyfriend now.) and now my back-up boyfriend has a girlfriend! My life is awesome!_

Percy ran out of the cabin. "Annabeth, I'm sorry. And even though Stephanie wasn't my girlfriend, you couldn't expect me to wait forever, could you?" I felt as if I was going to explode. "PERCY DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE TAPE WE MADE THE DAY I WAS LEAVING? RACHEL PROMISED ME I WOULD RETURN!" "Oh ya."

"What an idiot of a boyfriend. I can't believe I once dated this nut job. Then my heart felt heavy and cold. Yes, I could believe I once dated him. Because I love him, and I still do.

Just then, Stephanie walked out of her cabin. A smug smile spread across my face.

"Hey Stephanie… we need to talk…alone."


	5. Chapter 5

**Now for one person who reviewed, I don't care what airlines the French have. This is my story, and I can make up my own things. And um all the French things said in the story were the only ones I knew, well except for **mon petit chou **and I don't think you would want that in the story. Oh wait **_**ding!**_** I will use it in the story! Just keep reading! And thx to all the people who reviewed!**

Stephanie stared at me. "Oh, I don't think so. I have… plans." My rage got even worse. "You will come with me NOW!" I exclaimed. She flipped her hair.

"Like I said, I got plans. Sor-ree." Ok, I had enough of this junk. I forced myself to smile. "Ok go ahead." She studied me distastefully. "Bye."

Stephanie walked away, towards the Poseidon cabin. I pressed my body up against the Aphrodite cabin, and crept to the edge, just close enough to see where she was going.

It turns out Stephanie wasn't going to see Percy. She was walking towards the lake. _Perfect! Now I can throw her in the lake!_ I took out my ace of hearts card.

"Stephanie Rockwell. Don't expect me to know her age. The lake." I whispered to my card. The card didn't glow. _Oh ya, I have to say a loved ones name._

I didn't know whom to say. I was getting tired of saying Athena. I never forgave my dad, I hate/love Percy. Jack is gone. "Hercules." (As for you people who don't know who Hercules is, he's my Border Terrier puppy my father got me in France.

It hurt me very much to leave my beloved pet, but I thought, Percy? Hercules? Percy? Hercules? And I decided Percy)

The card glowed green. It showed Stephanie sitting next to Jack, and `Lizabeth. Jack was sitting in between them. Smiling his perfect-French-smile.

Then I thought about Percy what's-his-name. _Ok, ok. I know his last name is Jackson but it's just some thing ex-couples do. _Stephanie and `Lizabeth both had their "American History" books open.

"No, no, silly! We beat the British in the American Revolution!" "Oh, I see."

"Well, that's our lesson for today!" `Lizabeth said cheerfully, not noticing her half-sister doing the "fingers for legs" thing up Jack's chest.

"Oh I hate her! She's such a player!" I grumbled. "I'll go get something to eat!" `Lizabeth called, her back to Stephanie. "Ok." Stephanie murmured. Once `Lizabeth left, Stephanie moved closer to Jack.

"You know, we could make an awesome couple." She whispered, still doing her "fingers for legs" thing until she reached his chin. She grabbed it and shook his face. "With a handsome face like yours, we would be perfect!"

Stephanie quickly took her fingers off his face. _Now I see why she took her hand off, `Lizabeth is coming back now!_ "I have some cookies!" she panted. "Here Jack!" "Mmm! Petit gâteau!"

I blew the portal away, and raced down to the lake. I saw that both girls had left, and that Jack was eating chocolate chip cookies all alone. I stood right in front of him, flipped my hair, and placed one hand on my hip.

I felt like impressing him. A French word sprang in my mind. I didn't even know what it meant. "mon petit chou!" I blurted. A smile grew on his face. "I'm not a little cabbage!" he laughed.

My face turned red. I bounded away, hoping to find Stephanie, put her in a bag, drag her to the lake, and convince Percy to throw her in the middle of the lake, saying she was leftover meat.

But I knew my luck wasn't that great. So I trudged to my cabin, hopped in my bed, and let my heavy eyelids fall over my eyes.

**How was that? I promise Annabeth will have her revenge! But, sadly, Stephanie won't end up in the middle of like. **


	6. Chapter 6

Sun shined over me. This was the perfect day for a kidnapping! I heard wind rustle the curtains, and I turned to see my mother standing in front of me. "Now Annabeth, don't you think you're going a bit too far?"

"No."

"Really?"

"YES MOM!"

Athena sighed and sat on my bed. "I was expecting you to be wise about this situation." "Mom, how can I? I still love Percy! And when I came back…and found them together…"

My eyes watered at the thought. "Annabeth, Percy was telling the truth that him and Stephanie weren't dating." "I..I don't believe you!" I screamed.

"Yes you do. Don't try and hide the fact that you do believe me. I'm a goddess remember?"

I sniffled. "I just HATE Stephanie!" I growled. "We all have our enemies." Mom agreed. "But, Annabeth I expect you to do the right thing." "Can I beat her up?" I asked hopefully. "You can do anything, but kill her." Mom replied.

I felt a smile come across my face. "Thanks Mom." I said. Mom placed her hand on my cheek, and blew air-kisses to my brothers and sisters. "Good-bye Annabeth!"

I waved my hand good-bye. Now I knew what I was going to do. I grabbed my orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, my ripped jeans, and got dressed. I grabbed my all-star sneakers and didn't even bother to untie them.

I marched outside smelling the crisp, cool air. I didn't expect Stephanie to be up yet, but she was, _flirting with Jack._ I felt a smug smile spread across my face.

I clenched my fists and stomped up to her. "Jack you can leave now." I ordered. Jack looked up. "Ok?" Jack replied. He got up, and raced away near the archers.

Stephanie immediately stood up. "What do you want?" she demanded. I paced around her. "I've been waiting for this moment a _long_ time." I snickered.

Stephanie pulled out her sword. I swatted it away, clenched my right fist, and swung as hard as I could in Stephanie's gut You could almost hear the air get smacked out of her.

Stephanie fell to the ground. I picked her up, held her with my left hand, and punched her right in the face. Blood trickled from her nose. I swung again, but this time at her left eye.

I hit her in the perfect spot. Her eye immediately swelled up. "That's for Percy!" I screamed. I swung at her other eye. "That's for Jack!" And lastly, I bit her as hard as I could on the arm. "That's for hitting on my best friends!"

Stephanie fell to the ground. I couldn't tell if she was breathing, but I didn't care. Her cabin mates circled around her. `Lizabeth stood where she was in the crowd.

Jack had his arm around her. She whispered something to him, and he took his arm off. She walked toward me. "Thank-you." She breathed. "Shouldn't you be mad?" I panted. She grinned. "But Stephanie deserved it." `Lizabeth said.

"I saw her flirting with my boyfriend." `Lizabeth explained. "And I'm sure Aphrodite is pleased that Stephanie learned her lesson too." Jack waved to me. "Good-bye mon petit chou." He smiled. I felt my cheeks turn red. "Good luck with you and `Lizabeth."

"So wise girl," I heard Percy's voice behind me. "Pleased now?"

"yes."

"I could tell."

"Shut up."

"No."

I smiled at our old fights. "Percy, we need to talk." Love filled his eyes. "I…I believe you." I confessed. "About what?" he replied. "That you weren't dating Stephanie." I said. 

"Told you!" he laughed. I saw his eyes close, and he puckered his lips. I was overjoyed with this. I kissed him. "Happy Seaweed-Brain?" I murmured. "You bet." He breathed.

"So, we have a lot to catch up on?" I guessed. "Yep." He smiled. I hugged him tightly. "Oh, Seaweed-Brain, I'm glad I'm back to where I'm supposed to be." "I'm glad too." He whispered.

**The End**

**If you think I should go on, tell me in the comments. It's going to be hard though. I can't think of anything else.** **But thank you for all the good comments, and the inspiring comments. Even if you flamed, that helped me understand my mistakes. **


End file.
